


What A Catch

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: School of Rock the Musical
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Relationships: Dewey Finn & Reader, Dewey Finn/Reader, Siren!Dewey Finn x Reader, Siren!Dewey Finn/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What A Catch

You were taking a stroll down to the rocks of the coastline, swaying your basket of paints and brushes slightly as you tried to find the perfect spot. It was mid day and you wanted to get started on a painting you’ve been dying to do for weeks before you lost daylight. You clutched the rolled canvases under your arm to try and keep them as dry from the ocean spray as possible. A small smile made its way onto your face as you inhaled the refreshing ocean air into your lungs. Today was going to be a good day. All that could be heard was the crashing of the waves against the rocks and the squawks of the seagulls that circled overhead. It was only by chance that you heard it. A voice. A singing voice to be exact. It was faint as the crashing waves dominated your sense of hearing as you walked on a rocky pathway made by nature. It must’ve been someone singing from a boat and the wind carried the tune, you thought to yourself.

You kept walking along the rocky shore, making sure to stay as close to the wall of the cliff as possible. You were lost in your own thoughts until you heard it again, louder this time. The voice. It was louder this time, just barely enough to make out that it was male. Unlike before, the sound had caught your attention. You kept walking in the same direction, and the voice grew louder. Clearer. The more you could hear of the voice, the more curious you had become. Who did the voice belong to? What was he doing out here? It seemed that you would find out soon enough, as your feet headed towards the source of the sound almost on their own. As you made your way, you couldn’t help but feel excited to meet whoever it belonged to. He had such a lovely voice.

The voice was clearer now that you had followed the sound for a bit. Your small smile grew as you could tell that whoever was singing was having a blast. He sounded like he was singing like no one was listening. It made your insides feel all warm and fuzzy. It was endearing to say the least. So, you kept closing the distance hoping to meet the person who the voice belonged to. He certainly sounded like a fun person, if his voice was anything to go off of. Not too long after you stopped in front of an opening to a cave. You could hear the sweet song bouncing against the walls of the cave and you could see the reflection of rippling water coming from inside. Any other time you’d be terrified to enter a creepy cave alone that held a mysterious singer inside. However, you didn’t feel any fear at this moment. You only felt an intense need to follow the voice, a need you didn’t even realize you had up until now. But for whatever reason, even knowing that didn’t give you hesitation. Slowly, you gently placed down your basket and canvas rolls by your feet before you made your first steps into the cave.

You’re eyes trailed up the walls of that cave as you slowly walked through. The reflections of the water within gave the cave a very dim glow that allowed you to make sure you didn’t trip. However, you had trouble keeping your eyes on your feet as the excitement of seeing the face of the owner of the song made you keep your eyes up. You could hear his voice so clearly now, it was stunning. You wanted to hum along but didn’t dare make a sound that could drown out his. Soon, you arrived at an opening and in the middle of it was a pool of almost glowing water. Upon glancing around, you were disappointed when your eyes didn’t connect with his, or anything that could have been the source really. But then, your eyes drifted to the pool and your feet seemingly moving on their own, headed towards it. You could hear his voice so clearing that it was driving you crazy not to have a face to connect it with. However, as you looked down into the pool, a sudden realization struck you. So that’s where you are? 

Dewey had been under the surface of his cave, just rocking out as he fiddled with the different instruments he had collected from the humans. He didn’t even realize he was singing if he was being honest. It was second nature to him, almost like thinking. Although he did a lot more singing than thinking most of the time. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sudden splashing of water coming from the entrance that led to the surface. Maybe if he had thought more than he sang, he would have remembered his affect his voice had on humans. Oh shit. When he quickly turned to investigate the source of the sound, he saw you. Ohshitohshitohshit. Sure, he was a siren but that didn’t mean that he was necessarily hungry at the moment. All the mad wanted to do was sing his heart out, not unintentionally lure a poor human into his clutches. Quickly, he raced over to you and grabbed you by the waist before hurriedly bringing you back up to the surface. He laid you down on the rocky ground of the cave and just…..starred at you. He really didn’t know what else to do, except hope he didn’t accidentally cause you to kill yourself. 

After you had jumped into the water, the singing stopped and suddenly it felt like a haze was lifted. The next thing that you knew was you were suddenly above the water again and gasping for air. What the hell just happened? As you opened your eyes, you were met with big brown ones. At first, you were confused and kind of weirded out. That was, until you remembered what had led you to the cave in the first place. Your eyes widened and you sat up, which caused Dewey to immediately retreat back into the waters from whence he came. 

“Wait!” you called out, but he didn’t seem to hear you. That, or he ignored you.

When Dewey saw your eyes fluttering open he felt a wave of relief pass over him/ However that was soon gone when you had suddenly sat up, which caused him to retreat back into his safe place. You were alive and okay, so there was no need to stick around. He totally wasn’t scared of you seeing him or anything. He could easily kill you if he wanted, so there was no way he’d be scared…..Okay maybe he was a little scared. But only because he didn’t exactly like the idea of being found out. He heard stories from other sirens that humans could have a thirst for vengeance if not handled properly. He didn’t know exactly what that meant but he didn’t really want to find out. 

You only had a second to get a good look at his face, but a good look did you get. He had chocolaty brown hair that was wet from being in the water all day, and a beard to match. His features were soft and yet manly, it was a combination that you haven’t seen very many, or anyone really pull off. But, it was the eyes that were the clearest in your mind. Well, besides his voice obviously. His eyes were big and warm pools of chocolate, much like his hair. They were wide and filled with concern. As you stared down into the pool of water in the now silent cave, you wondered just who and what he was. However, that’d be a mystery you’d solve another time. Now, you were soaked, freezing, and just wanting to go home to try to make some doodles of the face you were met with. So, you got up and started to make your way out of the cave, glancing at the pool one last time before leaving the caves entrance. You picked up your basket and canvases, before starting to make your way back home as the sun started to set behind you. When you got home, you drew nothing but little sketches of the face that belonged to that magical voice.


End file.
